


Space

by Whalebird13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whalebird13/pseuds/Whalebird13
Summary: A few months had passed since Alex asked Tobin for space. Now back at camp, that's the last thing they have.





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin glances over to Kelley once she hears who she is rooming with. Ashlyn gently places a hand on her shoulder and mouths, 'Sorry dude.' 

She was hoping this camp would go by smooth, however Jill Ellis has a different motive. Everyone knew Alex had asked Tobin for space a few months ago. Everyone also knew how awkward it had been once she did. Tobin was grateful that the National Team had a lull so she could lick her wounds and try to get over the girl she loved, but now gathered together in the lobby learning who they were rooming with, she suddenly felt caged. WIshing she had more time, wishing she was rooming with anyone else. She took a deep breath, maybe a little too deep because it caused the rest of the team to glance back at her, including Alex. They made eye contact, Tobin immediately feeling the spark that she knew had never gone away. Just as fast as they had locked eyes, she quickly averted them to the floor.

"Hey bud, I'll walk you to your room." Ashlyn's tone was soft, understanding.

"Yeah, I'm tired lets just get up there because I'm ready to crash."

The two girls enter the elevator, the doors begin to close when a hand jabs through stopping them suddenly.

"Whoa! Tobs tough fucking luck dude!. Like what are the chances that out of everyone you would get Alex?!" Kelley started squeezing her bags into the already crowded elevator.

"Seriously O'hara? You see that she's already bummed about it, no need to add fuel to the fire."

"More like add fuel to the unlucky, shit fire."

"Kelley!"

Tobin could only laugh at her two friends bickering. "Guys it's okay. It's just a room, right?" 

The two girls glance at each other and back to Tobin.

"Yeaaaaah." They both draw out. "Just a room."

Ashlyn looks towards the ground.

"A room with a bed where you will sleep next to her and a bathroom you will share where she will be naked taking showers and you will be naked taking-"

"Kelley!!!" Ashlyn punched her shoulder.

"Owwww. Okay okay but like you're both thinking it!"

Tobin lets out a long sigh. "Fuck."

The elevator doors open as Ash and Kelley are telling her that they are here for her and they'll sneak around rooms if things get too weird. They walk to her room, giving a hug and wishing her good luck.

Walking in she was relieved to be the first on here, so could gather herself before Alex comes.

\--  
Ten, twenty, thirty, forty minutes go by and still no Alex. Her phone rings, it's Kelley. 

"Hey bud!, how you making out? Are you making out yet?"

"You're the worst, do you know that?"

"Nope. You love me."

"You're nuts. She isn't here, so I'm guna jump in the shower and try to catch some zzz's"

"Alright dude, if you want to talk or anything you know I'm here."

She thanked the squirrel and gathered what she needed for her shower.

She stepped onto the cool tile floor, hearing the front door open she cursed herself for forgetting her clothes on her bed. She wrapped the white towel snug around her body, gripped the door knob and prepared herself.

Opening the door she saw Alex quickly jump form where she was sitting on her bed to meet Tobin's gaze. Her blue eyes just as clear and magnificent as she remembered. Her body immediately felt warm, flush. She watched as Alex let her eyes quickly roam over her wet exposed arms and legs.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I'll let you finish getting dressed." Alex dropped her stare and walked towards the door, but Tobin grabbed her wrist. Alex stopped in her tracks to meet Tobin's confused, overwhelmed brown eyes.

"Lex." Is all she could get out as she felt her fingers curl around the strikers wrist feeling her tense under her touch, gently pulling her back into the room. "Let's not be weird." She could smell Alex wearing her favorite vanilla scent and it took every bit of her muscles to remain standing. 

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." Alex slowly took back her arm, keeping her eyes glued to the floor as she walked back to her side of the room. 

Without another word, Tobin grabbed the clothes off her bed and retreated back into the bathroom. Once the door closed she dropped the t-shirt and shorts, placing her hands on the sink and hanging her head. Taking short breaths, fighting the urge to cry. Fighting the urge to storm into their room and kiss her with such intensity that they forget how much pain is between them. But she doesn't. She embraces the cold sink on her palms, centering her labored breath. Preparing for the next battle.


	2. Chapter 2

'Come on Heath. Gather yourself.' She thinks while staring at herself in the mirror wondering where they went wrong. Thinking back to that day, the tears shed, the yelling, the accusations, the misunderstandings and the pain. The pain she has lived with for over 7 months. Each day felt worse than the last. Struggling hour to hour to keep her head above water, her friends by her side constantly ready to pick her back up. She knew she was doing better though, at least the past two months she began to feel like herself. Slowly coming back into her own- without Alex. Without Alex. That was the theme of her life, until now. She stood tall while closing her eyes and sighing. Turning around she re-entered their room noticing Alex sitting up in bed focusing in on the midfielder, offering her a small smile.

"Your phone's been going off like crazy." The raspy voice pierced through one layer of the armor she mentally put on.

"Oh- okay. Thanks for letting me know." Grabbing her phone from the nightstand between their beds.

The tension was thick. She could feel the blue eyes following every move she made. She tried to ignore how beautiful she looked in the pale light. Tanned, tone arms showing from her white cutoff. Her perfect muscular legs lay crossed, half covered. Control is what she begged her mind for as she inhaled the strikers scent that had enveloped the room. Control.

Finally sitting on the edge of her bed facing Alex, scrolling through a few texts from her friends then a familiar name pops up, Laure Boulleau. 

 

-<3Lau: Hey toby I miss you! I have the best news!

The smile that spreads across her face is noticed.

-Tobin: Did you put a heart next to your name in my phone?? Sneak. I miss you too :) I really need some good news right now.

-<3Lau: I may have ;) I'm visiting a friend that happens to live only a few miles from the hotel you're staying at SO that means we are hanging out. 

Her smile returns.

-Tobin: You're right that is some really really good news.

-<3Lau: Are you okay? Have you run into Alex yet?

-Tobin: Yeaaahhh about that… I'm currently sharing a room with her for the remainder of camp.

-<3Lau: Oh.

-Tobin: Sorry.

-<3Lau: I can't really say anything since we're both single. I just want you to be okay.

-Tobin: I know but I don’t want you to feel weird about it, so I'm sorry.

-<3Lau: Get some rest. Let's talk tomorrow.

-Tobin: Are you mad?

-<3Lau: Tobin I'm tired and you are too so let's just call it a night. Sweet dreams.

-Tobin: Ookay. Goodnight

She stares at her screen until she's interrupted by Alex clearing her throat.

"Everything okay?" Alex searches Tobin's face for any indication of whom she is talking to.

"Uh yeah." She locks her phone to toss it on the nightstand. "Everything is juuuuust fine, Alex" She regrets not being able to control her tone. The frustration from their current position rises up her throat. Now Laure is upset with her and all she wants to do is be asleep.

"Don't give me an attitude because of Laure, Tobin."

The words cut through another layer of armor. Her words are singed with an edge that make Tobin shake with anger.

"Are you kidding me Alex?!" She shoots straight up, towering over the forward who looks up at her keeping her eye contact with darker eyes. "First of all- you don't get to speak about her like that. Secondly, don't tell me what the fuck to do." 

Alex kicks her blankets off to stand face to face with the girl. "Well maybe if you kept your new thing under control, I wouldn't have to tell you what to do." She matches the volume of her voice.

"Oh that's real mature. Careful Alex, your jealousy is showing."

Alex takes another step closer. "Jealous? Of her? Please Tobin, we both know that she is nothing like me." 

She couldn't believe that after all of these months, this is the conversation they have. She could see the intensity in the blue eyes, piercing through her with ease. She suddenly becomes aware of how little space is left between them and she feels weak. Less guarded seeing beyond the anger in her blue orbs. Seeing the love buried deep that she once showed freely. The pain comes back followed by anger knowing Alex still has such a strong hold on her.

"Exactly why I like her. She's nothing like you, Alex." Immediately regretting those words. 

Alex takes a step back, eyes wide filled with hurt. 

"Shit." Tobin brings up her hand to reach for her and is quickly slapped away.

"Don't touch me Tobin." The anger in her voice had retreated. She sounded weak, it broke Tobin’s heart that she was the cause. Alex turned her back to wipe a tear that had escaped.

"Al I'm sorry. Please." She placed a hand on her shoulder feeling her twitch under her touch. Further breaking her heart knowing she used to embrace any contact.

"Tobin I want to sleep." She could hear her voice quiver. She moved from her touch to slip back into bed, turning away.

This was all wrong. She sat on the forward’s bed gently placing her hand on her ribcage. “Alex I didn’t mean that, I promise that was just my frustration talking. This is all so much…for the both of us. I’m so sorry.” She could feel all the armor she had put on completely shatter in order to comfort the hurt girl in front of her. A familiar sensation to protect Alex overtook her body, however it was accompanied by the fact that she was protecting Alex from herself. She had hurt her. 

Alex slowly turned to face Tobin. Her heart was ripped and pulled in a thousand different directions when she saw water pooling in her favorite eyes. Her cheeks stained with tears. She quickly brought her hands to cup her face- her own tears beginning to form.

“Lex-“

“Tobin no. I just want to sleep. Please.” Her raspy voice broke. “Please just let me be.” 

She noticed her bottom lip quiver.

She slowly retracted her hands. Any feeling she had was gone. A numbness she had become all too acquainted with a few months ago had set in as once again Alex turned her back on her. 

Her legs refused to hold her as she attempted to stand. Thankfully the bed caught her as she slumped down keeping her eyes on Alex. They began to burn, not realizing that a few tears had escaped. She couldn’t take how close they were yet miles apart. Finally, she placed her head onto the pillow hoping her dreams would take her somewhere far away.


End file.
